Godzilla: Final Wars
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: What if the M organizeation had 1 mutant like Ozaki?  Not only that but she can transform into a Kaiju? My redone final wars story with my character, Kaya in it. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing exept my characters

**Godzilla: Final Wars**

**Prologue**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEE-

I hit my alarm and groaned. It was too early for me to wake up but I had to because of I being a mutant soldier and a power to turn into the monster that i was born to transform into. I sighed and got up and got dressed. I was in captain Gordon's ship, the _Gotango_.I couldnt go on the last mission though because of me having to babysit my two brothers, Awsaru and Gataru.

I went to the headquarters and met up with the commander.

"Sir." I greeted with a solute. "Kaya, at ease." I did and we walked into the building. "You missed the training between Ozaki and Kazama." he stated. "I could imagine how tense that was." I chuckled.

We walked and I saw Ozaki. "Ozaki-san!" I ran over to him and he looked at me. "Ah, Kaya." I grined.

When Ozaki and I got our assignment, I groaned. Great, gotta babysit again. I heard someone walking in and we looked over and saw a woman there. "This is Miyuki Otonashi, a biologist." I just nodded in greeting. My phone suddenly rang and i answered it.

"Hello? Hey Awsaru. What? Again? Alright I will be there." I hang up. "Sorry but I have to go, my two little brothers are having trouble." Ozaki nodded."Its fine, I understand." I walked off and went back to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Godzilla: Final Wars**

I OWN NOTHING EXEPT MY OCS

**Chapter 1: Xillian's true intentions**

_**Kaya's house**_

I was walking towards the headquarters and saw something appeared out of the sky. '_What the hell is that?_' I thought to myself. It was round with three little things on the side of it. I ran to headquarters and went on the roof. I saw Osaki and Miyuki. I walked up to them and they looked at me.

"Sorry I am late heh." I apologized. "Dont worry about it." stated Ozaki. A light suddenly came down and once it dissapeared, Naotaro Daigo was standing there. After the encounter, he announced what will happened and then said about the space union. After that day, one of the Xillians came down to earth. He called himself "X". I thought that he was just a punk that only wanted attention. Ozaki seem to agree with me.

I was at home doing my chores as usual. The TV came on and on came X. I glared at the TV while my little brothers watch it.

My brothers looked up at me. "Hey sis." "Yes Awsaru?" "Do you think you will ever find the one guy?" I looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, do you think that you will find the one guy that you might like more then a friend." I blinked. Why was he bringing this up now? I shruged. "I dont know, why?" "Well maybe you should meet X." suggest Awsaru. I stared at him blankely. "No." i stated simply.

Gataru looked up at me. "Why not sis?" he asked. "Cause he is an arragant, cocky jerk." I answered. They looked at eachother and shrugged and went back to watching TV. My phone rung and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey its Ozaki, i need to come down to the place where Miyuki, Anna her sister, and i are at." "Alright im on my way." I hang up and asked if my only human friend, Taruka to watch my brothers which he was more then gladly did.

_**Where the three are at**_

I walked in the room. "So whats so important?" I asked. Ozaki pointed to the TV where it was paused where Naotaro Daigo was speaking and started to play and thats when I noticed that he wasnt blinking. "Now I get it! He is an imposter." I stated and Ozaki nodded. "Seems like it."

I looked at Ozaki. "We need to get him, he didnt get subsituted." "I know." Anna and Miyuki gave us a 'who the hell are you talking about?' look.

Ozaki went to get the dude we were talking about and i was left with the sisters. When he came back, another guy was standing beside him and i immidently walked over. "Captain Gordon, long time no see." He ruffled up my hair and grinned. "You got that right kid."

We explained the situation to him. He thought for a moment and nodded.

While Anna was interviewing Naotaru Daigo, Miyuki was looking through the files. Once we got rid of two of the imposters, we went into the studio and droped the Xillian onto the floor. "This is what you really are." stated Gordon and he shot the other imposter. The leader was trying to think of what to say as he stood up.

X whipped out his gun and shot his comander in the head, killing him. I looked at X in shock.

"Why the hell would you fucking do that to your damn comander? You shouldnt even be second in command or the commander!" I shouted and X looked at me. "Well well well, the little mutant spoke." He stated. I growled, my anger rising. Gordon placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down which worked a little.

Suddenly, X hold out a hand and the other mutants hold their hands, groaning in pain. Ozaki jumped at him but only got pushed back.

"Humans are like cattle." stated X. This guy was really pissing me off. He and his goons left and we looked and saw the mutants looking straight at us. One phrase went through my mind.

'_Oh shit._'

**0000000000000000000000000**

Sorry if i didnt get the names right I hoed u enjoyed it and sorry if it isnt that good, its my first time making a Godzilla story, well first GFW story anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

**Godzilla: Final Wars**

**Chapter 2: Free our last hope!**

_**Underground dock**_

After we got out of there and after the motorcycle fight between Ozaki and Kazama, Ozaki braught him along. We got to the underground dock and to the _Gotango._ After Ozaki wraped Kazama's wounds and put him in one of the rooms, we at down at the table.

"The Xillians wont be able to find this place, the _Gotango_ is our last hope." stated general.

_"Gotango_'s is our last hope you say? you got that wrong. Our last hope is right here." Gordon pointed to the top of the map. The general blinked. "Area G..." he trailed. "Y-your going to free Godzilla?" asked Myuki.

"Godzilla can defeat all the monsters." I stated and Gordon nodded. "If that doesnt work and Godzilla is the one defeated then it would be up to you and your ability Kaya." he stated. I nodded.

Myuki shook her head rapidly. "Kaya cant go out there! It would be too dangerous!" I sighed. "Myuki calm down." "No I will not! Your too young to be fighting!" she argued.

"Myuki, I am 16, I am old enough." It was true, I am only 16 years old. I was abandoned by my parents when they found out that i was a mutant and the twins didnt want to leave me so my parents abandoned them too. I was the youngest mutant soldier. Ozaki is 24 years old much like the rest of the soldiers and Myuki was 23 while Gordon was 27.

Ozaki looked at Myuki. "Kaya is always ready and if she wants to do things like fighting monsters then we let her, its in her nature."

After the meeting, I went outside and saw my twin brothers and Taruka. the twins ran over to me and i knelt down and picked them up. "Hey bros." I grinned and they grinned back.

"Are you gonna stay here?" asked Awsaru and I shook my head and both of my brothers looked down.

"Hey, dont worry I will be back." I reasured them and saw the others coming. "Is it time to leave?" I asked and Gordon nodded and i finished my goodbye with my brothes and my best friend. Gordon was of course flirting with Anna.

We went on the _Gotango_ and blasted out of there and headed towards the north pole.

Just as we got there, Gigan appeared behind us. Gigan managed to damaged us and just as we crashed, I sent the missles but they went past Gigan and they hit the now opened dome. It exploded but Gigan didnt pay any atention to it and kept walking towards us.

Suddenly, a blue and white beam shot out of the smoke and hit Gigan in the back making him go stumbling foward. A figure emerged from the wreckadge and roared. I grinned.

"He's back." I whispered to myself. Gigan looked over at Godzilla. He lunched two wires at Godzilla. He caught one but the other wraped around his neck. Gigan started to pull Godzilla towards him. Godzilla let him a little. His spines lit up and he blasted Gigan's head off. Godzilla threw the wires off of his neck.

He turn towards the _Gotango_ and started to walk towards it. The repaires were complete and we flew past him and he started to follow us. "So...where shall we go first?" I asked Gordon and he shrugged. Everytime we would meet a monster, Godzilla tore into them and blasted them away.

At mount. Fuji, Godzilla was met with Angirius, Rodan, and King Cesar. Godzilla steped on Angirius's head and jumped, making Rodan and King Cesar ram into each other. Godzilla landed and roared at them. Rodan flew in the sky as Angirius curled up into a spike ball and bounced towards Godzilla as Rodan was coming to him from behind. Angirius hit Godzilla in the chest and Rodan ram into him in the back of the head. Godzilla stumbled but stayed on his feet. Angirius came back and Godzilla slapped him with his tail, making him hit rodan who slamed into the ground. King Cesar kicked Angirius making him go back towards Godzilla. Godzilla jumped to the side and landed at his side as Angirius hit a mountain and landed on Rodan. Godzilla looked at King Cesar and King Cesar's ears stood straight up and he ran towards Godzilla who picked him up and threw him, making him land on Angirius.

Godzilla roared and started to walk off, spairing the three. After a couple more monsters, the _Gotango_ finnaly made it to the mother ship. Suddenly, a fighter jet left the _Gotango_ and towards the mother ship. The monitor came on and there was Kazama. He said a couple things to Ozaki.

A couple minutes later, the shield was down and we drilled our way in and just as we were about to shoot it, some on X troops appeared. X ordered them to shoot the others and they did. We were taken inside of the ship into a room where X was watching Godzilla destroy the last of the monsters.

He turned towards us and smirked.


End file.
